The Wings of Friendship
by sapphermine
Summary: Goku gets ill. What will happen if there's no cure? Now I've really added some new stuff in Chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters are not mine. I'm merely borrowing them for the sake of fun.  
  
Okay! This is my first fic so be supportive. It's about Goku (duh!) getting this strange illness with a cure that can't be found. So now it is up to Sanzo and co. to find it, if Sanzo is willing to anyhow. Go on! What's stopping you? READ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wings of Friendship Chapter 1: The Illness  
  
If you take everything for granted.then life may take everything away from you. ~.~  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
It was a fierce battle. Everyone was fighting with all their might. It seems that the youkai have finally won over Sanzo. It was unbelievable.  
  
The youkai attacking. Then Sanzo defending. It was a miserable thing to see. All these times the Sanzo-ikkou have won over perilous battles. But how come? How is this one different? Probably this is a question they had in their heads while fighting. Probably they were thinking and asking the same thought over and over again in their minds. Probably they were thinking that they were going to die.  
  
But they didn't die. No. It was more than that. Much worse than that. They were loosing their most precious gem. They were loosing the one that kept them laughing thru and thru. They were loosing a friend. They were loosing Son Goku.  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
They were desperate now. They were trying to find an inn. They were trying to find anything that could possibly shelter them. Or just shelter Goku. He was wasting away in Hakkai's arms and Hakkai knew it, they all knew it. Even the saru knows. And he was fighting. He was desperately fighting for his life. Goku was breathing unevenly. This means they had to hurry. And hurry they went.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you were the innkeeper at that time, then this is what you've probably thought. The door opened and three men hurriedly went inside. One of the men was carrying a boy in his arms, badly wounded and gasping for dear life. The others still were wounded too but not as much as the boy. "A room, please. For two," Amazing. How can a man keep his cool in this condition? "Would you hurry up?! Can't you see we have a life and death situation here?" And yet another one says, but this time desperate, loosing. "Hai. Hai. Please follow me," I guess I need to run if these men are hurrying. And before Gojyo could complain yet again, they were speeding up the staircase. By now Goku was loosing ground. I guess even before that. He was loosing hope. They were loosing hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai had stopped the bleeding, but there was the fever. A strange one. The local healer had come up and said, "All of you need to rest. It has been a long night. Goodbye," But before she could walk on home, Sanzo asked a question, "Will he be alright?" It was strange coming out of Sanzo's mouth. But he had been worried sick about Goku. So he wanted to find out sooner or later. And he thought now was the best time.  
  
"It is up to him, not you. We shall find out by tomorrow. The fever is strange. The likes of which I've never seen before. Even for a youkai. Now, you must rest. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye." "A very brave woman she is. Isn't she? Gojyo," Hakkai says, "Urusai!" Taken aback Gojyo answered in return, "Good night," "Ah. Good night,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay guyz. That's done for now. Please REVIEW!!! It's my life. It's my means of food. I NEED your REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
Thanks anyway for reading. But I do hope you review, please? 


	2. A Time for Prayer

Hehe. I know I took so long just to add another chapter. Sorry. So here goes nothing. A million thanks for those who reviewed. You gave me life! Thanks. I can't name you all because there's something wrong with fanfiction.net now. Maybe next time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. I am just using them for mere fun.  
  
The Wings of Friendship Chapter 2: A Time for Prayer  
  
It was early morning when Sanzo woke. He was worried sick about Goku. He couldn't help think about the 'what if's'. He couldn't help but think the possibilities of what might have happened. He felt so helpless; he didn't know what to do. Goku was wasting away before them and he couldn't do anything to save him. The others woke up, Hakkai first, then Gojyo. Both of them looked equally worried as Sanzo.  
  
Goku was still sleeping; pain was the look he had in his face. Sweaty his whole body was. He was squirming uncontrollably, flinching every now and then, and the only sound was coming from Goku's gasps for air.  
  
It was a terrible thing to see.  
  
Seeing it made them think. It made them think of everything they've been through. Every single battle they had won. Every trip on the road with the saru talking cheerfully and pronouncing he was hungry every other minute. Every time Sanzo pulled out his fan to whack him on the head. Every single thought was filled with memories that was long past and seemed so faraway.  
  
They wanted those days now. They wanted to see Goku cheerful and alive. They wanted to see him smile. They wanted to see that smile that kept them moving on. The smile that was always so innocent and pure, so delicate and genuine. They wanted to see and hear him talk animatedly at them. They wanted to see him more than anything else. They didn't want to see him lying on the bed, lifeless and ill.  
  
They didn't want to see him die.  
  
The local healer came in. Looked at them and said, "Let's begin, shall we?"  
  
She began by placing all her things on a table. Carefully, she took them out of her bag and laid them neatly on the table. She started by taking Goku's shirt off. He was breathing heavily and you could see the pain every breath he took made. His chest was heaving. He was so pale. It was as if every drop of blood had been drained from him that night. You could see the wounds still; the good news was it wasn't as bad as yesterday's. That was a relief for all of them, but there was just one thing that was keeping them from rejoicing.  
  
The fever. Goku stirred a bit by the doctors' movements, but he didn't wake. The healer started counting Goku's heartbeat. Then, touched his forehead, caressing his face gently and tenderly as if he was her own.  
  
"The fever is getting worse. I can't figure out what kind of disease this is. Too rare maybe, or too dangerous. Our problem is getting the cure. If we can't find out what this is, then your friend might not have a chance."  
  
"What're we going to do right now?" asked Gojyo  
  
"Well, we can start by finding what kind of illness he has and make the cure. Maybe there're some stuff in the library down town. It's not far, don't worry."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay with Goku since I'm not so good with books anyway," Gojyo says  
  
And everything was then settled.  
  
  
  
"Oi. Baka saru, what the hell do you think you're doing? Giving us a scare. C'mon, wake up Goku. You must wake up. Sanzo's waiting for you. He's worried about you. Don't you like that? Laugh at us if you like, eat all you want if you wish, just wake up Goku. Wake up! It's not fair Goku. Stop kidding and wake up. Get better coz if you don't, well-," Gojyo places Goku's hands on his own, warming them and gently caressing them, "Well, we don't want you to die, so please. Please wake up, we all ready miss you." Gojyo laughs at himself and says, "Everything's happening again. Damn it. I don't want this to happen again. That feeling of loosing someone special, it's unbearable. If only you knew Goku. You never felt it, is why you're doing this. C'mon just wake up and tell us everything is going to be okay, oh please dear god, let him tell us everything will be okay--,"  
  
"Everything will be okay,"  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Who do you think you water monster!" Goku said with a bit of pain in speaking,  
  
"Oi, don't talk too much if you can't handle it. They'll kill me."  
  
He laughed, painfully, but he laughed, "That's fine sine you're just a red- headed cockroach," And he laughed again with strain.  
  
"I told you not to talk too much baka saru!"  
  
"Urusai! You water demon!" Goku coughed suddenly and Gojyo was on his toes,  
  
"Nothing to worry about, it was just--,"  
  
"Don't talk just rest," Gojyo smiled at the boy who obediently followed, 'It was going to be all right then'  
  
That's what he thought.  
  
Sanzo, Hakkai, and Laura, the healer was just about to knock \when Gojyo comes bounding up at them, smile unfaltering.  
  
"Hoy! Goku just woke up a few minutes ago. He says everything's gonna be all right and- What?"  
  
"We just found out the illness."  
  
"Well then that's good we can work for the cure."  
  
"The problem is--,"  
  
"The problem is?"  
  
"There's no cure." Hakkai said it flatly and hopelessly. No light of hope in them. Only sadness and disbelief.  
  
"Eh? You say there's no cure? But I was just talking to Goku minutes ago, he was looking fine only a bit stressed." Hope in Gojyo's voice was evident but he knew how bad things were going to be.  
  
"The disease is called Night. Caused by the plant named before it. The stages are complicated and painful. No reports have been found of a person surviving it, much less a child. Even though he's youkai. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do but-,"  
  
"But what? Watch? Are you kidding?"  
  
" No. Of course not, but whatever you do the cure hasn't been found yet. It will be impossible-,"  
  
"Nothing's impossible," Sanzo suddenly blurts out, "How much time do we have?"  
  
"A couple of weeks in maximum,"  
  
"Then there's hope,"  
  
"Sanzo, but-,"  
  
"I'm not going to stand by and see that saru die. You understand?"  
  
They leave Laura and heads again for the Library. Gojyo again was left behind to look after Goku. He went in Goku's room, stared again and stifled a sob.  
  
"Hey," Gojyo leaped, surprised by the sudden break of silence'  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Uhumm,"  
  
Goku looked at Gojyo. His eyes were weary and bloodshot.  
  
"You didn't, did you? You couldn't have heard? Us? Outside?"  
  
"Horny water monster, you were right outside my door, remember?"  
  
"Goku, I. We-,"  
  
Goku laughs, "Don't worry, I'll be all right. After all, I did defeat Homura."  
  
"But Goku-,"  
  
"Hehe. I'll be all right." Gojyo tried to give him a reassuring smile, the one that means 'I believe in you' but all he did was sob and stifle a cry. When he looked at Goku though, he gave him a strong one, the one that means 'Don't worry'. It was this that made him embrace the little one, the one he loves as a little brother, the one he loves as if he was his own blood, his own kind, his own brother. Goku didn't squirm nor flinch. He was comfortable. He let Gojyo do what he did because he knew these things only happen once in a blue moon. He knew his time was running short. He knew that sometime now he is going to die. So he let Gojyo envelop him in a warm embrace.  
  
He wasn't loosing hope. It was just hard to cope with an illness so painful and excruciating. It was hard to believe that he could do it if there's no cure. It's even harder if everyone thinks you can push through. That you can beat the odds.  
  
'Let's just hope there is a cure' he says to himself  
  
Gojyo finally let's go and sighs. "Well, go to sleep now. There's no use if you keep on eavesdropping."  
  
"Hai. You won't tuck me in, right? Like some baby."  
  
"What're you saying? Hakkai always tucks you in while you're sleeping. What's the difference now?"  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Arigato."  
  
'Stupid Monkey', is what Gojyo thought while tucking Goku in  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, I'm finished! Ok two days I wrote this so now I'm going to accredit the ones who reviewed!  
  
To chris: Here it is! To sTrAwbErRyfAnSz: You can't wait? You have to! Patience is a virtue! I had a hard time writing your name. To fei: Hehe. you now know what is wrong with Goku. Will he make it? I dunno. Yes, Sanzo will show some affection. To Murasaki: Sounds familiar? Sorry. To demon-heiress: Yes! I will continue! BTW Nice story about Sakuragi and all. I like it. To vermillian: Only one thing to say: READ!!!!!!!! And I will continue! Hehe. To eiree: Weird cool name you got there! You can't wait? Patience is a virtue! And lastly, To Mei Cera a.k.a. Gensui Meia: Sounds Cool? Thanks! I'll write more, PROMISE! So read on, pwease!  
  
Thanks again, fanfiction is working now so don't mind the first thing I said about fanfiction not working. Hope you like it! 


	3. The Dream

Kay guyz, I hope you all liked my first two. Let's see if I can do a much better job here. And yes, I mean no, Goku will not die, JOKE! You'd have to find out for yourself. Oh, yeah, I misspelled Friendship to 'The Wings of Freindship' Can you believe that? Lol. You said you wanted a continuation? Here it goes then.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters aren't mine. I'm only borrowing them for mere entertainment.  
  
The Wings of Friendship Chapter 3: The Dream  
  
Sanzo desperately struggled for Goku. He was walking away from him and he wanted to talk to him, to persuade him to stay. He wanted to say how much he meant to him, but how could he when the person he wanted to talk to was going away? He wasn't looking back. He did it with no hesitation. Then all of a sudden he turned, Goku turned. His face was still the same, still that innocent smile in place, still those large, equally innocent golden eyes of his. Then he said,  
  
"Gomen, Sanzo. I can't stay."  
  
"Goku. You must stay!"  
  
"I can't! I want to, but I can't." It was evident he was telling the truth, for tears started coming down from his eyes.  
  
"I'll make you stay, no matter what!"  
  
Silence. Then,  
  
". Ne, Sanzo?  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is that really you? Do you really want me to stay?"  
  
"What am I doing here for, then? Baka saru."  
  
"Because. You always shout at me. And sometimes it makes me feel as if I'm not good for you, that that's the way you guys think of me, that I'm not worth your time. especially yours."  
  
"."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen to me, all right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I don't want you to tell anyone about this, all right?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Ever since I saw you in that mountain, I've always felt something different about you. Something I didn't understand, something I couldn't relate to because it wasn't me. I wasn't the person to follow emotions. All I ever really wanted was to find the damn youkai who murdered the Sanzo before me. I didn't want to travel to the West with someone with me. I wanted to be left alone. But the gods forced me, ordered me to free you and take all you guys with me. So I was bitter, I guess I have always been. I wasn't the type who'll show one's emotions so evidently."  
  
"I wasn't anything like you, Goku. So I could never understand the things that go through your mind. I was never the type to smile for no reason at all, if I ever do smile. All I want to say is, all of you mean a lot to me, especially you."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is that really you? You're different. Better, I mean. More."  
  
"More what?"  
  
"More. brotherly-like"  
  
"."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"I'm going to take you home."  
  
"But."  
  
"We're going to find a way. Don't worry, we're going to find a way."  
  
Goku laughs, "Go ahead, I'll be waiting."  
  
"Make sure you do. Don't go giving up on that poison,"  
  
"What poison?"  
  
Sanzo suddenly looked confused at what Goku had said. 'Don't you remember? Does that poison make you forget things and it's starting now? Will you forget us?'  
  
"Only joking I know 'Night' has fallen in me,"  
  
But then, we never did tell him what kind of poison he was inflicted to. Never did we tell him that. Never did we tell him that we couldn't find a cure. So how does he know? Why does he say he can't stay?  
  
"I heard," was what he said. It was if he knew what was going in on Sanzo's head, "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me there's no cure. I all ready know,"  
  
"Goku, I. We."  
  
"You've got the same expression as that red-headed cockroach. Exactly the same words too." Then he laughed.  
  
"But I'll still be waiting. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sanzo got slowly out of bed. He suddenly felt that everything is going to be all right. That Goku will go through and will beat the odds. That he will make it until they find the cure. That there is a cure. That Goku knows he, Sanzo, cared. That everything will be all right. That everything will be as it was.  
  
.But better  
  
  
  
  
  
Wadya guyz think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it. Well, just review all right? And tell me what I could do with the next one.  
  
Anyway, these are the people who reviewed the last time. Thank you guys SO much!  
  
Gramercy to: eiree: Thanks! Don't worry about Goku. They'll do something. Besides, nothing is impossible, everything worth doing was declared impossible before they were done. Joce: PLEASE! Don't kill me! I'm only writing for fun! Okay, for your sake I'll make Goku live. But then. I will continue. chris: Is there a cure? They'll do something. Everything worth doing in this world has been declared impossible before they were done. I'm doing great? THANKS! Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran: I won't let him die! Hehe. Just see. But then. maybe I will. maybe I won't. Just read on! You like Syaoran? Me too!!! STrAwbErRyfAnSz: NO PAIRING! They're only showing some brotherly affection! I'm serious! Mei Cera a.k.a. Gensui Meia: Was it sad? I wanted it to be sad. Hehe. You're at the edge of your seat waiting? Patience is a virtue.  
  
  
  
Oh, before I forget NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DIE WHILE READING MY STORY!!! Got that chris? If not read your review. you said, "oh boy oh boy!!! I finally know what's wrong with him. ne ne . so is there a cure? im dying of curiosity!!! go on. you're doing great so far." Don't die! Please don't die!!! I don't have money for that!!!  
  
Anyway, hope you all like it!!! 


	4. Hakkai's Assurance

I'm so sorry if I took so long just to make this. I kept thinking what to do next and I can't think what to do next! Some kind of a writers block huh? Oh, you'll really feel the emotion if you read this with Gone by Jim Chapell  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki, then I would be famous. I'm just borrowing them. For mere fun.  
  
The Wings Of Friendship Chapter 4: Hakkai's Assurance  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early morning when Hakkai woke. He didn't know why he got up. He didn't even know why he should. It was useless waking up at this time of day. No one would be hungry and no one would badger him with persistent attempts to wake him up to get some food. Maybe it was just out of habit. Maybe he wanted some time alone. Maybe he couldn't stand the fact that their youngest teammate was wasting away before them. So he walked.  
  
  
  
Goku was dying. He was dying and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't look Goku in the eye. He was afraid. He felt guilty at not being able to find the clue to the cure. He didn't know what to do. Everywhere he looked, but still none. He wanted some assurance. Assurance that everything will turn out well. The kind of assurance that Sanzo and Gojyo had. The one that made them think and act as if everything will turn out fine in the end. The one they were trying to give him.  
  
  
  
He was walking slowly around town. It was as if he was searching for something. It was a pathetic place to look for something. Something like what he was looking for. An answer. Assurance.  
  
  
  
Then, without noticing, he found himself near a lake. It was cold due to the mist formed from the lake. It was a very lonely place. It was cold here, and silent. By now he wasn't used to silence. He was used to the usual ramblings of food. The usual arguments. The usual sound of fan to head. The usual noise. The usual air of happiness and laughter. He wanted it all back. He wanted everything to turn back to its usual state. He even wanted to continue their Journey to the West. He didn't care so long as he lived without regrets.  
  
Then he saw him. It was impossible to see him here. Impossible. Just plain impossible.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"-------------,"  
  
"Don't worry,"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Don't worry',"  
  
Both of them were still facing the lake. It seemed solemn now. Not lonely anymore. It seemed serene and peaceful.  
  
"You know you should relax a bit. Like them. It'll do you good,"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I still can't find it. And they're not helping. They say that everything will be all right. But how can everything be all right when there's no cure? Tell me,"  
  
  
  
"There is a cure. I know it."  
  
"They're depending on me. It's too much burden to carry. I can't do it. I can't find it. I don't know what to do,"  
  
"Stop it! Stop saying things that aren't true!"  
  
"I'm not lying! I'm sorry,"  
  
  
  
"Stop joking, I know where to find it,"  
  
  
  
"You do?"  
  
  
  
"I do,"  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight,"  
  
  
  
"Stop joking and tell me so we can find the cure,"  
  
  
  
"That's it. That IS it,"  
  
  
  
"Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight?"  
  
  
  
"Yup! I mean, it's the beginning of the sentence or something. How do I know? I had a dream. A dream of some kind. It was a weird dream. The kind that tells you what's going to happen and yet hides it."  
  
  
  
"What does the cure look like?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But it was a night like this, when I found it. I don't why I thought I found it. But it seemed the one. It was dark though, so couldn't see it,"  
  
  
  
"Ne, Goku?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Will everything be all right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, everything will be all right,"  
  
  
  
"I want you back Goku. The way you used to be,"  
  
  
  
"Me too, I want myself back too,"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"It seemed peaceful and ---,"  
  
  
  
"Goku," Hakkai held up Goku's chin and whispered, "I'll take you back, I promise,"  
  
  
  
And they enveloped themselves in each other's warmth. Goku wasn't burning anymore, in fact, he was cold. It was a perfect opportunity to keep himself warm. The warmness he had lost a long time past was one of the things he missed most. He had been hugging much these past few days and he relished the times he did. They were memories that will last him a lifetime, he swore it. These things only happen a few times and you're even lucky if you noticed them. Goku liked the feeling of being loved and took care of, so whatever people might say, he'll fight to the finish. Even though he knows his illness is incurable, he'll keep on living until, well, he'll just keep on living. He believes in his teammates, he believes that he'll beat the odds; he knows he could do it if they come with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
And he knows they will. Until the end of Time. 


	5. Journey to the West

AN: So sorry it takes so long for me to complete a chapter. It's just that I do these things secretly. No one knows I write fanfics though they often see me writing stuff. Anyway, enough of that this one is about what kind of medicine Goku needs to get well. It's about another journey to the west. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the characters aren't mine. I'm merely borrowing them for the sake of fun.

The Wings Of Friendship

Chapter 5: Journey to The West

"Time to get up," Hakkai says, 

"Hakkai, where are you going this time of day? It's just 5:00 a.m. and it's damn cold outside. Why bother?" a confused Gojyo asks,

"Have to get the cure. I'll see you all later,"

"Wait! I'll come with you,"

"How about Goku, who will take care of him?" an annoyed Sanzo says,

"Wait a minute, are you telling me to just look after the saru? Are you kidding? Fine,"

And when everything was said and understood, they parted their own ways. Gojyo, to take care of Goku. Sanzo and Hakkai, to the library. 

* * * * *

"This is impossible. Where can we find a cure that has never been found?"

And then The Librarian came to the rescue, "My, my, what are we all looking for?"

"Well, we're looking for a cure for the disease called----,"

"Night? No need to tell me. Everyone here knows that child, what's his name, Goku, has the disease. I'll help you now. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right,"

'Everything's going to be all right,' they seem to be hearing those words much more often nowadays. It seemed to be inevitable. Everyone seems to say these words whenever possible. 

"Is there really a cure?" asks Sanzo. "Sure there is! Come, come, I'll show you the book." The librarian seemed to be in a good mood. A very good mood at that one, heh the corrupt monk would of course notice the sudden change of mood. He knew, certainly, only one person to ever change moods in just a split second with, of course, a whole bunch of food in tow. Obviously, that person is none other than, well you'd know.

Too bad he's dying… 

"Here, here. Come sit. Look at this now." It was a-mazing. Everything was there, from curing colds to curing deadly diseases. Only if the thing they're looking for is there. *sigh* What if itsn't? What if it wasn't even there? What if it was already too late? 

What if? 

"How do we know it's not too late?" asked Sanzo.

"Ah. A good question. You really wouldn't know. It depends on how strong the boy is. How determined he is to live, if he even wants to," said the librarian.

"What do you mean, 'if he even wants to.' That's not a good thing to say sir," said Hakkai.

"The boy's going through too much pain. He has a reason to give up and die," said the librarian.

"He won't give up. Goku will never give up," said Sanzo.

"Believe in whatever you wish but don't be too surprised to see him loosing hope and die," said the librarian.

"I don't pretty much what you, the book, or what everyone says. I believe that Goku will not loose hope and he'll live," said Sanzo.

"If you think so," answered the old man.

"What does the book say, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo, trying to change the subject having entered the library just in time for the "fight"

"Um…It says that, well, it doesn't actually say anything," said Hakkai a bit uncertainly.

"Get to the point Hakkai," said an annoyed Sanzo.

"Well, it only says that the person inflicted with the disease only has some few months or even weeks left depending on how strong the person is. It doesn't say anything that could help. Why did you even give us this book?" Hakkai said as he turned towards the old man.

"For you to realize that finding the cure is impossible," the man laughed and he continued, "No one has ever lived when inflicted with the disease. Not even a youkai can beat the illness. Heck, not even the strongest man, youkai or not, can survive it. So don't get your hopes too high since I'm pretty sure he's going to die. The boy will die and you can't do anything about it. Oh, wait you can do something. You can watch him slip away from this world and die. I don't pretty much care what you, or anyone says since I'm sure the boy is going to die. Call me insane, call me whatever you wish but the BOY IS GOING TO DIE!" with that said he received a blow from Hakkai, a kick from Gojyo and an attempt of murder from Sanzo. The only one that stopped was Hakkai, saying it wouldn't do him any good. So what Sanzo did do was to give the man a punch he'd never forget. 

            Now this is the real updated one. I made a mistake in downloading. Sorry. Thanks for the people who reviewed me the last time even though it wasn't the expected chapter. Once again, I'm sorry.

            **Thanks to:**

**Golden_Goku Rulezzzz: **It's not new but I added some stuff. Hope you like it! Hehe…

                        **DarknessPrincess**: I think I'll add some of that. It's a good idea to start with. The dream thing or the old man in the mountain thing. Who knows?

                        **jashuang: **Sweet? Thanks! It's ok if you didn't know what the little button did because now you know and you reviewed!!!

                        **Mei Cera a.k.a. Gensui Meia: **I like Goku very much too that's why I'm doing this to him!!! I'm so morbid.

                        **chris:  "**it's ok?" what do you mean by that? Anyways, I think I'll do that as well. Putting in an ingredient that's unknown. Thanks! I'll mix it up with _DarkPrincess'_ idea. Hehe…You do know I'm a hehe person right? If you don't now you know!!! Hehehehehe…

                        **nan: **You…can't…wait…for…next…chapter? Well, here it is! Not exactly, but it's close to a next chapter. Hehe…

            Till next time… I do hope I'll finish the next chapter soon since all of you are hoping for it. Hehe…

  



	6. The Journey Begins

And so the story continues. Hehe… I made a whole bunch of mistakes in the last chapter. Amazing you didn't notice! Anyways, I'm hoping I could get my ideas organized since I can't write them down. I'm so bad at that. I've got a whole bunch of ideas and I can't, well, never mind. 

I must warn you. This chapter is going to be strange. Weird even.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki. I'm merely borrowing them for the sake of fun.

The Wings Of  Friendship

Chapter 6: The Journey Begins (AN: Finally!)

            And as the fiasco at the library ended, signaling the end of the day, Sanzo and the rest went back to the inn where they were staying. Goku was still in bad shape. For the first time they saw how hard it was to fight the illness. Seeing Goku made them realize how very right the old man was. But what the old man said would never dampen their spirits because as long as Goku would fight for his life then so would they to find the cure. 

            "Let's go to sleep then. Tomorrow, we'll find the cure for sure," said Sanzo.

            Hakkai and Gojyo did, implicitly.

* * * * *

      "Sanzo, wait for me!"

                                          "Sanzo, hara hetta!"

                                                                              "Sanzo, itai!"

      _Goku?_

"Sanzo, I'm going with you."

                        _Goku!_

                                                                      "Sanzo, where are we going?"

                                 _Goku, where are you?_

            "Sanzo, is he really bad?"

_                                                                      Goku! Where are you? Let me see you!_

"Sanzo, why do you hate the rain?

                                                      _Come out, Goku! _

                                                                                    "Sanzo, are you all right?"

_            Goku! Goku! Show yourself, please! Goku!_

"Sanzo?"

                                             _Goku, please…_

                                                                                    "Sanzo?"

_            Goku!_

                                                "Sanzo?! Help me, Sanzo! Sanzo! Where…"

                                                                                    _Goku, I'm right here! Goku!_

//He's not going to live long anymore. //                         

_Who are you? What are you saying?_

                                                            //And there's no cure still. //

_What are you talking about? He'll live. Goku will live._

                        //You must find it. //

                                                            _Find? Find what?_

//You must. It's the only way. //

_                                                                        I must find what? The cure?_

                                    //The cure. All of you must find it. //

_                                                We? But there's no cure! It's impossible!_

         //Journey. You must journey. //

                                                                        _Journey? Where?_

//To the West. //

Then Sanzo woke with a start. 

            The funny thing was, that Hakkai and Gojyo woke up at exactly the same time as Sanzo. Both of them woke with a start. All of them had the same dream. All of them ran towards Goku's room. And all of them bumped into each other. 

            "Itai! What happened? What are you all doing here?" asked Gojyo.

            "What are you doing here," asked Sanzo.

            "Ah, I believe the question here is: What are we _all_ doing here?" said Hakkai.

      "I had a dream," Sanzo said quietly.

      "A dream?" asked Hakkai.

      "About Goku?" asked Gojyo.

      Sanzo nodded, "Why?"

      "I had the same dream as well," Gojyo said a bit hesitantly.

      "I guess we all had the same dream." Hakkai laughed.

All eyes then turned to Hakkai. All eyes were wearing confused looks.

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Apparently, I also had a dream. About Goku. And a voice."

            "Me, too."

            "That goes the same for me," said Sanzo.

            "What does this mean?"

            "I have no idea. But whatever it means, I think we should follow it. Who knows, it might be true," said Gojyo.

            "We have no choice," said Sanzo as he stood up.

            "Are we going or not?" asked Hakkai also standing up.

            "What do you think?" Sanzo said as he walked away.

            "I think this is a beginning of a new journey," said Gojyo to Hakkai.

            "I think so, too. But who said the first one was over? It isn't over yet, and as long as it's not over, Goku can't die." Said Hakkai as he, too, walked away towards his room.

            Gojyo smiled and said, "Yeah, it isn't over yet."

And in the morning off they went on another mission towards the west.

* * * * * 

      "Hurry up! It's time to leave!" shouted Sanzo.

      "Hai. Hai. Sanzo-sama," mocked Gojyo.

      "Do you seriously want to die now," threatened Sanzo, placing his gun on Gojyo's forehead.

     '_I think it's going like it used to be. I hope,' _thought Hakkai as he was carrying Goku towards the jeep.

      "Gojyo, would you please carry Goku. He needs to lie down,"

      "Sure," said Gojyo as he sat at the back of the jeep embracing Goku and placing his head on his chest.

      "Thanks," said Hakkai.

      "No problem,"

And off they went towards the west.


	7. Just In Case

I'm sorry if Gojyo isn't what he is but this is, after all, a fanfic. I'm also sorry if I get too far making Sanzo act more caring and brotherly. I just can't help it. This chapter is short and cheesy, I guess. But it's cool. Anyways, on with the story!

And another thing, what Goku said on the last paragraph was taken from a poem. I just kinda revised it so that it wouldn't look too poetic. Well, go on and read! Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I am only borrowing them for mere fun.

The Wings Of Friendship

Chapter 7: Just In Case

            "Hey, Goku's stirring," Gojyo said as he gently tightened his arms around Goku.

            "That's good. For a while there I had thought…Well, never mind. It's all right now," sighed Hakkai, driving the car at a slower pace.

            "We could use a bit of a rest. I could see a town nearby; we could find an inn and spend the rest of the day there. Besides, I hadn't had a good days rest since this happened. We could all use a break," said Gojyo.

            "For once, you've said something helpful," mocked Sanzo.

            "Hey, are you picking a fight with me?" asked Gojyo.

            "Who would fight with a horny water monster?"

            "Goku?!" they all said, shocked.

            "Yeah. Who else?" croaked Goku.

            "You…you're…I…" stuttered Gojyo.

            "I, I'm, you're…what? Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not dead yet, right? And I feel terribly well than yesterday, thank you. And…what? Am I talking too much or what?" smiled an amused Goku.

            "Are you feeling all right, Goku?" asked Hakkai, concerned.

            "Un!" Goku answered cheerfully.

            "That's good," sighed Sanzo.

            "But…"

            "But what, Goku?"

            "Well," laughed Goku nervously, "you see, if I tilt my head like this," Goku tilts his head to the left, "the world spins. And if I tilt it the other way, it's the same thing. I don't even know if I can stand up."

            "That's alright. We'll take care of it," smiled Sanzo. (AN: Hehe… Just wanted to make Sanzo different and weird. Smile? Can you believe it? Would Sanzo ever smile? In any case, only in this fic I guess…)

            "Sanzo…are you feeling well," asked a bemused Hakkai.

            "What would that mean?" instinctively switching back to I-don't-care mode.

            "What's happening here, hu? Did the corrupt monk just smiled at the monkey? Did the--," Gojyo didn't go any further because…

            "Do you seriously want to die now?" asked an irritated Sanzo, impulsively raising his gun towards Gojyo's forehead.

            "I was just joking, corrupt monk," smiled Gojyo nervously.

            "Ne, Sanzo?" asked Goku, uncertain.

            "Nani?" 

            "Where…where are we going?"

            "To the west."

            "To the west?"

            "Yes, we're heading for the west."

            "Are we continuing the journey? Right now?" smiled an excited Goku, his eyes lighting up as the thought of food flooded his mind.

            "Don't get carried away, baka saru!" said Sanzo as he smacked Goku with the fan at the back of his head. Only this time it wasn't as hard as before. Goku noticed this so he asked,

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing's wrong."

            And, of course, being the person he is Goku just shrugged it off. Happily saying that he was hungry and all those usual stuff, which in this case, is more food and the weather, how Gojyo looks like and everything else. (A.N. That was a bit redundant, right?)

            "Shut up!" screamed Sanzo as he finally cracked, "Do you two really want to die right now or what?" 

            Both Gojyo and Goku stopped screaming their hearts off at one another. They both knew they shouldn't trust their luck when Sanzo gets angry. So they closed their mouths shut. 

            _It feels good seeing Goku like this. Even Sanzo and Gojyo are acting the same. I'm feeling as if everything is fine and normal. Normal for us, I guess. Since normal for us isn't normal for anybody else. Goku's smiling, that's good. Secretly, I had always liked Goku's smile. I had always liked the way it stays in your memory and the feeling of wanting to see more of it. I liked the aura of flowing innocence from it. Like the river, drifting ever so purely along it's banks. It's like seeing the sun shinning warmly above you. It's like something I've never felt before.  I had always liked the way he handles Sanzo's anger when none of us could stop him. His innocence is never ending. I don't want to lose him. Ever. If I lose him, I'm afraid I might not be able to look forward on tomorrow with enthusiasm and delight. I'm afraid I might not be able to see that smile again. That smile that fills my soul, my whole being with warmth. I'm afraid I might not…Surely, I'm afraid of a lot of things. More than I'll ever know I guess. More than any of us may ever know. But still. If the time does come when…_

"Hakkai?" asked Goku, concerned.

            "What is it, Goku?" smiled Hakkai at the worried heretic.

            "I…I, I just…" he stammered

            Gojyo slapped Goku at the back of his head, "Get on with it, baka saru."

            "I just wanted to tell you guys that, that I…I, that I," he sighed and said, "That if anything ever happens to me, you guys will always be here. Inside. I just wanted to tell it to you because…if tomorrow never comes. Well, surely there's always tomorrow to make up for an oversight. And well, we always have second chances to get everything right. But just…just in case I might be wrong and…and…today's all I get. Then I'd like to say how much I…I…I love you. And I hope…I hope we never forget." He smiled then and sits. He was contented now. Everything would be okay, sure. But just in case. Just in case.

            Just in case…

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

            To:

                        **DarknessPrincess: **Thanks for reading the story. The dream was a good idea. Thanks! I just hope I didn't mess things up with my writing. And the youkai. They'll be coming.

                        **gallatica: **Yes, the journey does go on! Thanks for reviewing!

                        **Kenren19: **I'm sorry if Gojyo isn't what he is, but this is Goku dying we're talking about. I just think that Gojyo would act that way if Goku is dying. I mean anyone would if your friend is about to die. Hehe… I'm just a beginner. This is my first fic. And again, I'm sorry. Wait! I wasn't offended at all ok? I'm just a little bored and I thought, "Well, what the heck! Maybe I can make this longer cause the fic isn't!" And the dream? It was supposed to be a sign. Like a guide where the cure is.


	8. Hope

         I know it's been so long and I have a feeling you're all probably mad at me for not continuing this. For that and everything else, I am very sorry. I haven't actually finished this but just to let you all know that I am continuing my fic I decided to post this. 

It's not that good since… Well, I dunno… I'm loosing inspiration… I'm trying, really! But it doesn't wanna come back… Ah well… Here it is! I really hope you'll like this…

The Wings Of Friendship

Chapter 8: Hope

         It was raining terribly hard that night. It was as if nature was feeling sorry for them, too. It was as if nature wanted to sympathize with them. It was as if… someone had died.

         Dying, actually.

         It happened so quickly. It was unanticipated. 

         Inevitable.

         They were caught off-guard once again. But this time, there was nowhere to run. No place to hide.

         Nothing.

         They all had to fight. All of them struggled and fought. 

         Even Goku.

         There was no choice. In order to live… 

         And that was why Goku started to get sick again. 

         And they were terribly worried. So worried that even Hakkai had to shout at someone to calm down.

         For a few days, they seemed to become what they were again. For those few precious days, it seemed everything was normal. And they felt good.

         Satisfied. Complete.

         But this had to happen and everything gets taken away again.

         No more screaming. No more squabbling. No more complaining. No more laughing. No more Goku.

         They could see that Goku was trying his best to fight the illness. All of them saw how hard it was to live.

         And underneath the worry they show was a strong sense of respect. Goku was fighting his best and the will to live was evident in his pale, young face.

         And no matter how childish or annoying Goku may be, they'd always have that respect for him. Even Goku may annoy them; they will always cherish him as a true friend. 

         That is, if he survives.

         And even though they didn't say it, they know that Goku will fight. That he will continue to live. And they know it. 

         Without a shadow of a doubt.

         "Let's sleep. There's nothing we can do right now." Said Gojyo.

         Sanzo and Hakkai stared at him. "We can do something, Gojyo," Hakkai answered back.

         "Oh, really?" snapped Gojyo, "What do you suppose we do? Watch and panic? Pity ourselves because we can do nothing? Mope around and feel sorry for ourselves?"

         "No," Sanzo said suddenly, "We can stay with him. So he'll know we're always here beside him." (AN: Okay… this fic is getting too cheesy… right? *sigh* But I can't help it! Ah well… if it's bad, there's always that blue/purple/periwinkle button down there… Hehe)

         "And that would help? Sitting beside Goku and watching him fight for his life. Can that help him? Answer me! Can that help him?"

         "I'm not saying it can. I'm only saying it for when he does wake up, we'll--,"

         "You're getting too soft nowadays, Sanzo-sama," 

         Sanzo had enough. He walked towards Gojyo and punched him in the face. Hard. Gojyo stumbled backwards completely stunned by Sanzo's punch and sudden outburst. 

         Gojyo knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew Goku would survive. He believed in him. But he just couldn't take the fact that he was helpless. That he could do nothing but watch his friend die. Saying that there was nothing they can do was all he could do to relieve him of his guilt. His guilt that whatever he does, he can't help Goku. 

         He stared at Sanzo's eyes, amazed at what he saw.

         Here was a man who believed in Goku. That they will find the cure sooner or later.

         This wasn't the Sanzo he saw everyday. This was the Sanzo he knew Sanzo was. (AN: Confusing? Hehe…)

         This was the real Sanzo. The one Goku liked and respected so much. The one they all liked and respected.

         He glanced at Hakkai and then at Sanzo.

         The he snorted and smiled.

         "What's funny?" asked Hakkai.

         "Nothing. It's just that, a while ago you guys looked funny. I can't believe our corrupt monk finally broke out of his façade and finally told us that he does care about Goku. Out loud."

         At this both Hakkai and Gojyo laughed. They knew nothing was funny about that. They just needed it to lift their spirits up a bit. 

         With Sanzo, however, this was different. He had just been insulted. He could not allow this to happen. 

         "What did you mean by that, Gojyo?" asked Sanzo through gritted teeth.

         "Hu?" Gojyo asked, innocently.

         Hakkai only laughed a bit more.

         "Stop it," Sanzo ordered and he started to move away when…

         "Ne, Sanzo, was Gojyo telling the truth? Do you think we'll ever find the cure?"

         At Goku's voice they all turned and… Well, stared.

         "What? Did I do something? Is there anything wrong with my face?"

         With Goku's poor ability to make a joke, they all broke out of their trances and… Well, gaped… (AN: Hehe…)

         "What?! What's wrong? I'm feeling better, really… I… I'm—I just…" Goku's started to gasp. His breathing started to become faster and faster. His eyes were suddenly filled with pain and he was starting to sweat. Goku's face was twisted with pain and he was curling himself into a ball. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo quickly ran to his side. They didn't know what to do. They started to panic when…

         "You guys are _so _gullible!"

         Goku started laughing hard. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo only stared, again. Finally, they came out of their trances and started feeling very, very angry and embarrassed. Well, except for Hakkai.

         "What did you do that for, Goku?!"

         "What was that for?!"

         "That was unexpected."

         "It was uncalled for," said Sanzo.

         Goku only laughed, 'So, when do we leave?"

         "Leave?"

         "Yeah. When do we leave?"

         "When you're feeling much better," said Sanzo.

         "Tomorrow, then. Or the day after that, or the day after the day after tomorrow, or… What's wrong?"

         "Nothing. Nothing at all," smiled Hakkai, "Just sleep. Rest so we can leave sooner."

         "All right." And Goku went to sleep.

         They stared at him for a while. They felt lighter now. They felt good. They were sure that the next time Goku would get sick, he'd only fight back again. They were sure that Goku wouldn't give up. That he'd never ever loose hope. And as long as Goku wouldn't loose hope, they'd never loose it as well.

         "Well then, I think we should all sleep now," asked Gojyo, "What do you think?"

         "I think we should."

         But they didn't go into their rooms. They just stayed there, sleeping on the floor. 

         Although they knew that Goku would survive, they didn't want to leave him. 

         And though they didn't say it out loud, they swore that whatever might happen, they'll never loose faith. 

They know that in this battle, everything may be taken away from them. But there are some things that cannot be…

Love.

Faith. 

Friendship. 

And Hope.

Okie! It's over! Thanks for those who reviewed!!:

**stresser: **the voice? It's no ones voice… well, it can be nataku, if you wish… And, no… I'm not gonna kill Goku… yet… Hehe! Thank for reviewing!

**chris37: **no problem, I mean, if you didn't review last time… And thank you for telling me you won't die! Hehe… sorry if it took so long.. well, I hope you still remember stuff… Hehe… thanks for reviewing!!

**vermillian: **I kept going!!! Hehe… Thanks for that review!

**gallactica: **No. Goku wasn't confessing his love for anyone! This isn't a slash fic, okay? Hehe… He just said that he loved them as friends…  maybe it's just me… well, thanks 4 d review!

**Azzie@Az: **Thnks for telling me it's nice… It's good to hear compliments!! Thanks for that!     

**DarknessPrincess: **Yeah, that's good to hear… Thanks for that…their reactions? Hmm… Maybe next time… Well, thanks for the review!

**Chrono Cross: **Hehe… *laughs nervously* okay… So, who will I talk to? Evil Chrono or the other one? Anyway, to evil chrono, I'm very sorry for pissing you off… please do forgive me! Here's the next chappie so… can you forgive me now? Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!! 

**Raven's Light: **Thanks for liking my story… And for finding the smiling part good… Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!!!

Well then, I'm off! Thanks for being so patient with me!!


End file.
